


just for the record

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [29]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fictober 2019, having doubts about relationship, sex as persuasion, supervisor/subordinate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: Just for the record, he really didn't mean to startanyof this.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510997
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	just for the record

**Author's Note:**

> day 29: "I'm doing this for you."
> 
> lol, look who forgot to post the last written prompts

For the record, he really didn’t mean to start any of this.

Really, he didn’t—it’s just… _hard_ to say no when all of a sudden you have a ridiculously horny Guardian in your lap, doing _things_ with her tongue and digging her nails beneath his plates to press against his nerves and grinding her crotch against his in such a delicious rhythm.

That this is the fourth time since then is totally not his fault, like, _at all._

“A-ah!”

Cayde’s voicebox shorts out when Meera worries a loose piece of wiring between her teeth and begins mouthing wet kisses up his neck. The giggle that escapes her is utterly lost to him as pleasure makes his head all hazy.

But they shouldn’t do this—in reality they _really_ shouldn’t do this.

It takes a monumental effort, but eventually Cayde does manage to create a space between the two of them, even as Meera does her utmost best to try and distract him with teeth, lips, heady breath and body.

“M—” he’s interrupted when one of her hands reach down to palm his crotch. “_Meera_.”

A slightly breathless chuckle escapes her. “Yes, _Sir_?”

Okay, her talking like _that_ to him should be illegal because it does all sorts of things to him that really should not be happening to him right now.

“W-why don’t—oh _Stars_—why don’t we… y’know, take a b-breather for a moment?”

She pulls back, brows meeting in the cutest little frown that he’s ever seen.

“Cayde? You okay?”

A frizzy strand of hair falls into her face as she looks at him, her lips swollen and glistening from their heady kisses and there’s the most delectable flush on her cheeks.

“Maybe we… this is a bad idea, I think.”

Her eyebrow rises. “Isn’t that a little late to say? I mean, we’ve been down each other’s pants more times than I can count, already.”

Cayde shakes his head. “No, that’s not—I’m doing this for _you_.”

“You don’t want me? You don’t want _this_?”

“No, I love this—all of it, Meera,” he sighs and presses his lips against hers. “But we really shouldn’t.”

“Fuck what we should. If it makes you happy, go for it. Traveler knows you deserve it.”

“That’s mighty kind of you to say. But it doesn’t change anything, really.”

Meera lets out an exasperated sigh before she lays down on top of his body. “Listen, how about I give you a proposition, and we can take everything from there?”

“Provided you make a convincing argument, sure.”

Meera smirks, a real fox-grin if Cayde’s ever seen one, before she shimmies down his body, pressing her lips against his plates and the cracks in between where his synth-skin peeks through. Cayde keeps his eyes on her as she gets lower and lower, until his optics widen almost comically when she comes to a halt in front of her crotch.

“Beat this,” she grins before her mouth is on him in _seconds_ and Cayde lets out a wheezy, staticky groan as pleasure washes over him.

Cayde’s mouth opens and closes several times before he manages to get out an answer. “Yup, that’s—good _God_!”

Suffice to say she does manage to make quite the argument.


End file.
